The present invention relates to a portable, gluteus maximus exercise mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,773 to Swann discloses an exercise apparatus having a flat, elongated rectangular support which is made of plywood or other material. Tensioning members can be attached by a snap hook to the flat plywood or rigid exercise board. The user attaches the tensioning member to his or her thigh or other appendage via a strap and a snap ring. The Swann exercising apparatus is not portable.
French patent publication 2,562,428 discloses an exercise apparatus having a horizontal bench. The bench is rigid and is further supported by short legs spaced about the periphery of the horizontal bench. The bench includes many attachments one of which is a pair of hinged, retractable plates that protrude above the exercise plane established by the horizontal bench. These retractable plates immobilize the feet of the user. The bench also includes a horizontal transverse roller or bar which extends above and is placed atop the exercise plane established by the rigid, horizontal bench. The exercise apparatus also includes springs having one end attached to the horizontal bench and the other end attached to a strap which the user grabs in order to exercise his or her body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,376 to Schatz discloses a lower extremity exerciser which is a rigid exercise platform. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,520 to Ozbey discloses an exercise apparatus which also includes a rigid exercise platform. U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,745 to Anderson discloses an exercise device with an open main frame and a plurality of minor upstanding frames against which the user leans during an exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,193 to Paris discloses a back and gluteus maximus exerciser configured as a collapsible frame device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,218 to Wilkinson discloses a resilient type exerciser mounted on a rigid, exercise platform. Several springs, attached to straps on the user and to a rigid exercise platform, permit the user to exercise his or her muscles.